<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disfigured Woman Worried by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961091">The Disfigured Woman Worried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fox's Peter Pan &amp; The Pirates (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, The Rake, etc. </p>
<p>''If you're in a trap and injured...'' Wide eyes replaced Captain Hook's scowl when Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist. ''Peter Pan is not going to injure me with the usual prank. At least not this time,'' he said to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/James Hook</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Disfigured Woman Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cecilia sobbed the minute Captain James Hook mentioned searching for Peter Pan to get even with him for pranks and anything else that caused him to scowl. She viewed him glowering.</p>
<p>''If you're in a trap and injured...'' Wide eyes replaced Captain Hook's scowl when Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist.<br/>''Peter Pan is not going to injure me with the usual prank. At least not this time,'' he said to her.</p>
<p>Cecilia continued to sob.</p>
<p>''You're safe here. You have your toys and dresses. You're not within a tent any longer. The knife thrower and sword swallower aren't going to bother you again. The knife thrower won't mention me fleeing from a petting zoo another time.'' His scowl returned.<br/>There wasn't anything he could have done about Cecilia's long teeth and bare head. Other than her usual long wig and mask.</p>
<p>Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. ''Very well. Remain with me.''</p>
<p>Cecilia released her betrothed. She approached her wig and mask before she wore them. She then joined Captain Hook with his crew on a boat. Cecilia remained by Captain Hook's side as they wandered.</p>
<p>After Cecilia glanced at the sky, her eyes widened. They were on Wendy and Peter while they flew. Carried a container of water.<br/>She was able to hear them.</p>
<p>''You shouldn't play pranks on others, Peter. You could injure someone,'' Wendy said as she frowned.</p>
<p>''Captain Codfish won't mind.''</p>
<p>Worry formed in Cecilia's eyes for a moment. She viewed Peter tilting the container forward. Right above Captain Hook's head.<br/>She elbowed him to the side before water contacted her. Knocked her wig and mask off. She saw wide eyes from everyone. Even Hook.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down what remained of Cecilia's face as she sobbed again.</p>
<p>''I was going to prank Captain Codfish and not his wife!'' Peter said to Wendy while she glowered.</p>
<p>''Betrothed,'' Captain Hook said.</p>
<p>''Apologize!'' Wendy snapped.</p>
<p>''Hm?'' Confusion filled Peter's eyes before he blinked twice. He turned to Cecilia as she continued to sob.<br/>''Sorry about that, Captain Codfish's Wif... Betrothed!''</p>
<p>Wendy and Peter flew from Captain Hook before he trembled with rage. His inability to defeat Peter and Cecilia sobbing.</p>
<p>It was one day later when Cecilia decided to remain in Captain Hook's cabin on her own. She no longer worried about him.</p>
<p>Captain Hook returned from the usual search for Peter Pan and glowered. He winced after he limped from a recent trap.<br/>He thought he viewed worry in Cecilia's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>